Rain
by Raela1396
Summary: Its raining; its pouring, the old man is snoring. He went to bed, bumped his head and he didn't get up in the morning. NejixTen


3

3

Neji and Tenten: Rain

Written By: Raela1396

3

3

It was your normal, average day in Konoha. It had been two years since Naruto left with Jiraiya and Team Gai was out training. Well, they were until it began to rain badly. Tenten sighed heavily as she shielded her head from being over-pelted by these water droplets. She ran through the rain, trying to get to her next client's house.

As a job, aside from being a ninja, she watched her neighbor's son. It was almost noon and her neighbor, Hiyoshi Karuga, was to leave for her shift at the hospital. When she thought she couldn't get anymore soaked, Neji came out with an umbrella. "Konichiwa." He said curtly, letting the umbrella stay above their heads.

The girl smiled at him and sighed. "Thank you, even though I have to change because I'm soaked to the skin." He chuckled lightly and sighed. "I had a good hunch it was going to rain."

Tenten smirked. "Are you sure that it wasn't Destiny that told you?" She joked. Neji shook his head. "No…I got over that after Naruto's I-Beat-Some-Sense-Into-You battle and speech."

They got to Tenten's house shortly after the last statement and she saw Karuga waiting patiently with four year old Kyou. "Ten-chan!!" The little boy ran up to the teenager and hugged her tightly. Karuga smiled and gave Tenten a few ryu. "Arigatou again Tenten-chan." The said girl waved it off and grinned. "It's no problem and you don't have to pay me." But Karuga insisted she did and she went to work.

Neji stood on the sidelines for once and watched his teammate go inside. "Neji-kun, are you coming or what?!"

He chuckled at the voice from inside and walked in, leaving the umbrella outside, under the canopy, to dry.

The Hyuuga sat himself down on a couch and looked around with his Byakugan, just so he didn't have to drag himself around. _I feel like Shikamaru…heh…_ He watched the rain hit the ground and he heard a soft whimper.

"It's okay Kyou-kun…it's just rain."

Neji listened to Tenten comfort the little boy and he decided to pay them a little visit in the other room. Unfortunately, when Neji walked to the room Kyou was in, the girl with twin buns was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he went to check the other room, but he chose a very bad moment.

There standing before him, after he opened the door, was a semi-naked Tenten only in her sports bra and pants. He suddenly felt a small trickled of blood stream down his face and his ears were met with a very aggravated scream.

"NEJI!!!!!"

The said Hyuuga's face met a shoe and he backed up into a wall. Standing beside the boy, was Kyou. He was giggling at the look on the Hyuuga's face, who scowled. "You –giggle- forgot to knock –giggle- silly!"

Neji was now about to have a permanent scowl on his face if it weren't for the bolt of lightning that frightened the little boy. "Ack!"

Neji wiped the blood away and crouched beside Kyou. "Are you ok?" He said dully. Kyou shook his head quickly and was swept up by caring arms. "It's okay Kyou-kun." Tenten carried the toddler (if you consider four years of age a toddler) to the living room. She began to sing so the boy could get some sleep.

_**It's raining its pouring.**_

Neji began to analyze the song, for the lullaby sounded strangely…gloomy.

_**The old man is snoring.**_

Inwardly, the Hyuuga twitched. Why would anyone want to think about a snoring man?! He thought sourly.

_**He went to bed**_

Neji rolled his head. _Tch…whatever…_

_**And bumped his head.**_

_**And he wouldn't get up in the morning**_

Neji raised an eyebrow at this after Kyou was asleep. After analyzing the song, he came up with one final conclusion.

"The old man died."

Tenten instantly stopped what she was doing and stared at her friend in disbelief. _Are you serious…_ was the only thought running through her mind like it was doing a marathon.

"It's only logical that if he didn't awake then he died or went into a coma." Tenten sweat dropped. Neji nodded curtly and sat down on the floor, meditating. Tenten followed the suit and stretched.

"I'm surprised you can actually think of that as I put a toddler to sleep." She said, cracking one eye open. She closed it again and smiled contently.

The Hyuuga saw that she had her eyes closed and smirked. _Well, I better get this over with…_ He silently got up from his seat and crouched in front of the brunette.

Tenten was meditating quietly and nicely. Also in solitude since Neji was very quiet and away from her. Well, she was in solitude until she felt something on her lips that felt like another's. She blinked about a hundred times and saw the Hyuuga Neji kissing her. She grew red and her insides were screaming, "Kiss back you crazy woman!!!" She did and they stood up together.

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. She smiled as he hugged her back. Neji yawned. It really wasn't like him to be like this, but hell, he was tired. He fell back on a couch, pulling his new girl close.

Tenten giggled. "Hey…don't hit your head old man…I don't want you dying on me." She said playfully. Neji chuckled and shut his eyes. "Don't worry…I'll be breathing in a few hours."

3

3

THE END

3

3

Author's Note Please Read: This is my first NejixTenten one-shot, so nice reviews are welcome. I'm sorry if you find Neji slightly OOC, it's just, I still need to work on that. Well I hope fans of this couple enjoyed this. These one-shots I've been writing recently are merely there for inspiration and ideas for my bigger stories. Anyhow, I hope you liked it!

-Raela-


End file.
